The Dark White Spirits
by Kamila-chan
Summary: After winning the GMG, Fairy Tail is back at Magnolia. What will happen when Lucy runs into the twin dragon slayers one at time...? First Fairy Tail Fanfic, love triangle c: I suck at summaries but give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A nice little encounter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did it will be a love story ,

* * *

Lucy was feeling slightly apprehensive. After their win in the Grand Magic Games, she was a lot more aware of enemies, as well as her own power. She smiled, although her small fear increased as she heard something move through the bushes in the woods that surrounded Fairy Tail.  
"Tch. I could smell your fear a thousand miles away," said a voice.  
"Who are you?!" she exclaimed.  
"And to think the greatest Dragon Slayer in the world would be forgotten by a weak fairy?" The person now revealed himself. It was the White Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe.  
"What are you doing here?" Asked the blond girl.  
"Can't a guy travel the world in his spare time?" he asked.  
"No. Not in my town. Not near my guild," she stated simply.  
"Geez, chill blondie, not like I came here~" he shut his mouth as he saw Lucy walking away, "HEY! Can't you at least have some manners and wait till I'm done talking?"  
"Why would I have manners towards someone who laughed as I was being tortured?" She asked him, with a defiant look.  
Sting simply looked away, embarrassed at his actions.  
Lucy took this opportunity to walk away, leaving the Dragon Slayer standing alone.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Honestly I adore this pairing, I couldn't find a lot of good fanfics of them, so I decided to start my own.**

**This is my first FT fanfic so gimme so feedbac. C: **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home, Sweet Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own FT, if I did Gajeel and Levy would be together.

_italics: flashbacks_

* * *

As Lucy entered her aparment, she was to see another Dragon Slayer. But this one was asleep, in the shadows of her own home.

Seriously, was she like a magnet for them?

She didn't know. But she had to know why the Shadow Dragon Slayer was asleep. In her bed.

"Ummm, Rogue?" she said.

"Mmmm?" was his response.

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY BED!"

"Kyaaa-" the impossibly calm Dragon Slayer, jumoed off Lucy's bed. He smiled at the blonde, and said, "Lucy... I am sorry I have disturbed you but, I had an arguement with Sting. Your house seemed like a good place to stay until we both cool off."

"Why my-" she thought for a second, "How did you know this is my house?"

After the GMG, Rogue had approached her, much to her delight, looking like a little kid with a crush on a famous person, and started a conversation with her.

"_Your magic," he said, "its really rare, but somehow you managed to get 10 of the 12 golden keys. You are a very strong mage."_

_She blushed, and said "thanks." She was about to continue the conversation, when Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy showed up.  
"OI! Bunny Girl, why you talking to THIS guy?" She excused herself and dragged the trio to another place before they could start a fight._

__"I sniffed it," he stated simply. Lucy wasn't surprised seeing how he was a Dragon Slayer.

"Where's Frosch?" asked the Celestial Mage.

"She's with Lector, they have a secret 'mission'," he said putting quations around mission. Lucy's mouth formed a small 'o'. She wasn't friends with Rogue, but he seemed like a good person.

"Well,' she smiled at him, "I guess you could stay for a while, but you're sleeping on the couch!"

And for the second time that night, she left a Dragon Slayer alone, and speechless, as she headed for her room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know Rogue is a little OOC, but hey this wouldn't work if I made him his usual "I'm only interested in you, Gajeel". Also I don't know if Lector is dead, in the manga, but I like therefore he is alive here! C:**

**Tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pissy mood, Weird Feelings?

Disclaimer: As said before, I do not own FT, 'cause if I did Gray would be in love with Lucy.

* * *

Sting's POV

I knew arguing with Rogue had been a bad idea. Specially over such a petty thing

_"why can't you just pick a job?!" I yelled at my partner._

_He simply replied, "Fuck you."_

_"... What did you just say?" I asked._

_"You heard me," the black haired Mage replied, "You've been in a pissy mood ever since I approached the Fairy."_

_"Fro thinks so too," said the green cat._

_"Sting isn't pissy! He's the best Dragon Slayer in the world!" said my obviously smart cat, Lector._

_"Whatever the case," started Rogue, "I will not work with you until you decide to tell me why you are a being such a whiny bitch."_

_And with that he walked away_.

I sighed. Then the little encounter with the Fairy hadn't helped at all. She knew I had laughed at her pain. She didn't understand a thing about being strong, that was obvious. I sighed, for the second time in less than ten minutes.

I had been walking around Magnolia, when I realized where I was going. I had smelled Rogue's scent, and it led to a- was it an apartment?- I could also smell that Fairy's scent.

Were they together?

No, that couldn't be, Rogue knew. Even if he didn't say it out loud, he knew I liked her.

'You're really screwed up Sting,' my conscience, 'liking a girl of a rival guild, and worst of all, a weak girl.'

"Shut up," I said out loud.

I decided I would make up with Rogue tomorrow. Even if it meant telling him the truth.

I kept walking until I found a little, modest hotel. I checked in and wondered how in the world was I to explain my feelings to my best friend?

* * *

**A/N: So here's chapter 3. Please excuse my crappiness, I did this from my iPod, so yeah... **

**Also, thanks to Whiterose937888 for the review, you are an awesome person :D**

**Again, great people of the fanfiction world, tell me what you think?(:**

**Aaaaaand last but not least, I take request for any Fairy Tail pairing/story you guys like! Just PM me (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Talk to Jiemma?

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up feeling strong arms around me. Huh? Hadn't Rogue slept in the couch. I turned to see who this arms belonged to, and oh great surprise.  
"STING!"  
"Shh, sleep Fairy, it's still early," he replied with a sleepy voice.  
"How," I whispered so we wouldn't wake up Rogue, "did you get inside my house?"  
I know I should've kicked him out the moment I saw it was him, but he looked so peaceful, almost like a little kid, I didn't have the heart to do it.  
'Wow Lucy, since when do you care about an enemy, specially one that laughed at your pain?' Said my conscience.  
'I am a Fairy Tail Mage, therefore I am weird,' I replied mentally.  
"The window," he mumbled, while pointing towards the window.  
"Ahem," said a rough, quiet voice.  
I immediately shot up in my bed to find Rogue glaring at the Dragon Slayer beside me.  
"Morning," said Sting, either completely oblivious to the awkward situation or deciding to ignore it.  
"Lucy," said Rogue, "I am going to talk to Master Jiemma."  
Huh? "Wh-why?" I asked, preoccupied.  
"I have no desire to remain a Savertooth Mage."  
"WHAT?!" Both Sting and I screamed.

* * *

**A/N: So, Chapter 4... Crappy? Or good? **

**Tell me what you thing?(:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: He liiiiiiikes her?

Disclaimer: I still do not own FT.

* * *

Rogue's POV

Why the hell was Sting on the same bed as Lucy? Wait, why did I care?  
'You liiiiiiike her,' said Fro's voice in my mind.  
Annoying cat, yet she is right.  
The look on Sting's face when I said I didn't want to be a member of Sabertooth? Epic. It went from shock to disbelief to pain and finally to acceptance.  
"Very well," he said, "I guess we are joining the Fairies huh?"  
I looked at him in disbelief.  
I had not expected this. My face must've betrayed my emotions, for he said, "no matter what Rogue, you are my partner and best friend, I am not gonna let you face Master Jiemma alone."  
He smiled at me while getting up and dragging me out the door.  
"Bye Fairy, we'll see you soon!"

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys asked for a longer chapter, and I'm trying really hard!:$**

**The next chapter is sorta kinda long, and yes I know Rogue is OOC I suck for that. But this is my first fanfic, and I am trying really hard to please the masses! :$ Please bear with me and the story, if you like it that is, and if you have any suggestion PM me please!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Her Effect?

Disclaimer: UnfortunateLu, I still don't own FT. :c

* * *

Sting's POV

Rogue surprised me. Something he didn't do usually. Ever since Yukino's excommunication from Sabertooth, he had been acting weird. Sure, when Natsu had said that crap of comradeship and blah, blah, blah, Rogue had seemed... Moved?  
Yeah, definitely moved.  
I didn't understand why, but I had my own reasons to get out of Sabertooth.

Italics: I stared at Lector. Had he really just said that?  
"Yup, Lector refuses to go back to Sabertooth, yup!"  
"Why?! Don't you wanna be part of the strongest guild in Fiore?" I asked my exceed.  
"Yup, but that's Fairy Tail, yup!"

Lector had made me thinking about joining Fairy Tail. After all I am the strongest Dragon Slayer, like, ever.  
Now lets do the math; Strong Dragon Slayer+ Strong Guild= Pure awesomeness!  
"Why are you doing this?" Mumbled Rogue as we walked, since we both refused to ride a train.  
I shrugged, "Like I said, I'm not gonna leave you... And Lector doesn't wanna be in Sabertooth after, you know, the little incident."  
"Uh huh."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked at my partner.  
"Nothing," he said.  
"You should stop sulking so much, and be more like me and my awesomeness!" I told him, smiling.  
"No, I am not interested in being like you," he said tonelessly.  
'And we are back to 'Not interested' land,' I thought.  
Seriously, I swear that Blondie has a weird effect on him. He makes him act like a little kid who has a crush on his babysitter.  
Wait, that's it. Rogue likes the Fairy.  
"You like her," I said out loud.  
He stopped, looked at me, and continued walking. For a second, before he continued walking, panic.  
Panic, so that's how he felt?  
I had to give it to her, she had a strong effect on Dragon Slayers.

* * *

**A/N: so, whatcha think? I hope it is kinda longer, :p**

**Also, I am updating from my iPod, and there's no Internet in my house, so expect the updates at weird hours. **

**Thanks for the support guys!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Of all the people, THEM?

Disclaimer: I, Kamilarazo, do not own FT, if I did, Jellal and Erza would be together. :3

* * *

Lucy's POV

After my really interesting morning with Sting and Rogue, I thought my day couldn't possibly go any weirder.  
Oh, boy, was I wrong. As I walked into the guild I heard, "Lucyyyy!" Yelled a very annoying blue cat, while flying right into my breasts.  
"Happy! What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Natsu doesn't wanna go in a mission without you and there's no more fish!" Cried Happy.  
As if on cue Natsu walks in with a flyer in hand. I arched my eyebrows at him.  
As soon as he saw me he said, "Lucy! Lets take this job!"  
I scanned over the job quickly, it seemed okay; take out some bandits. Easy enough, and it had a good pay.  
"Well, okay, but we can't take that long, I need to get back here quick," I told him.  
As usual, curious Natsu, asked, "Why?"  
"Ummm, StingandRoguearegoingtocomet alktomasterMakarov!" I said as fast as I could, heading out the door.  
"What did you just say?" Asked Mira, now curious for my sudden outburst.  
"Lucy! It is not manly to say things fast!" Yelled Elfman.  
"She said, and I quote, "Sting and Rogue are coming to talk to Master Makarov"," said Cana.  
Gee, thanks friend.  
"WHAT?" Half the guild exclaimed.  
"YES! I'LL GET TO FIGHT STING!" Yelled the Fire Dragon Slayer.  
"Of all people, bunny girl, why them?" Said Gajeel.  
And honestly I didn't know either.  
But I was sure that Sting and Rogue would be interesting additions to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think, my dahlings? I'm trying to make them longer, I swear I am, its just that long is not my style, but hey we all have a first time don't we? **

**Read and Review, my loves, R&R!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Get it straight, friend or foe?

Disclaimer: I do not own FT.

* * *

Rogue's POV

As we arrived to the main Sabertooth guild hall, Master Jiemma was there eating a bunch of weird fruits.  
Sting stood in front of him, defiant, as always.  
"Sting, what do want?" The master asked harshly.  
"We're here to quit," he said. As he said this words he moved his hands towards his mark, in order to delete it. I did the same.  
Master Jiemma only stared, but his body language clearly displayed rage.  
"Very well, don't let me see you faces ever."  
And with that Sting and I walked out the guild we once called home.

-3 days later, back in Magnolia-

"Fairyyyyy!" Yelled Frosch, "FRO WANTS TO SEE WHERE ARE YOUU?!"  
"She is not here Fro, don't be stupid!" said Lector.  
"Oi, no insulting anyone in my house!" said Lucy as she walked into the house.  
"Blondie!" Yelled Sting, "Did you miss my awesome strength?"  
"You wish," said the celestial mage, but she was blushing.  
She was blushing. He has her.  
Does Sting not see my feelings for her?  
What am I thinking, of course he doesn't. He after all is as smart as a his cat.  
Sting, are you my friend or my foe?  
"Hey would you guys like some dinner?"  
"Made by you?" I asked, skeptically.  
"No, made by Fro and Lector," she said sarcastically.  
"Fro wants to help!"  
"Yup, I want to help too, yup!"  
"Well, I guess we can try to make something," she said as bubbly as ever, then she turned to Sting and me, "you guys can rest or take a shower if you want, I'll call you when it's ready, aaaaand tomorrow morning, you guys will head over to Fairy Tail to talk to Master!"  
And with that happy thought she ushered us out of the kitchen, and into her room.

* * *

**A/N: So is this better?x( I'm sorry that this sucks and its not that long, :( I'll try really hard to make them longer!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Her things?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own FT.

**Bold: Lucy's Diary**

* * *

Sting's POV

As I waited in Lucy's room, since Rogue went to shower, I decided to otherwise entertain myself. I went through Lucy's desk. I found some interesting stuff. Her novel, I guessed, a bunch of ink cases and pens, and a pink notebook.  
I flipped through the pink notebook.  
**'Dear diary:  
Today I realized Fairy Tail is my home. No matter how wild, rowdy, and weird they are, they are my family. I must admit, diary, Sting and Rogue will be awkward at first but I'm pretty sure that self-centered bastard (Sting) will fit right in with Natsu and Gray and he will probably want to fight them every 3 minutes. As for Rogue, I think he'll fit perfectly with Levy, since he looks soooo smart and nice. Well diary, I have to go. I found the most amazing top in the world and my new mission money will cover the rent for 2 months! Meaning I have more money!  
Love,  
Lucy'**  
"Borinnnnng," I mumbled and moved along.  
I accidentally ran into letters she wrote to her mom, and a bunch of questions popped in my mind.  
Why does she have them all? Why doesn't she mail them to her mother? Why hasn't she written to her mother about me?  
Tch, this girl is weird.  
My next stop was her vanity.  
I opened the first drawer, and... and I found her underwear. Oh sweet dragon, how can she even wear that?!  
And the brassieres, where did she get does? I did not know they made them that way!  
I had to stop looking through her underwear before...  
Crap, I started imagining her in those tiny things and, crap.  
Nosebleed.  
"Sting?" said Rogue from behind me.  
I said something really smart, like, "uh?"  
"Why are you bleeding?"  
"Hey guysss! Dinner is rea- what on earth are you doing?" said the Celestial Mage as she entered the room, a really scary aura around her.  
"Uh, I, umm," I trip on finding words to explain my actions.  
"Lucy-Kick!"  
And everything blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyyyy guys! I have my Internet connection back! So I will be posting more often! Also this chapter wasn't all my idea, it was an acquaintance, Asu Nakamura, who I thank very much! :D**

**So whatcha think? Gimme some feedback!:P and I'm still trying to decide the length Of this fanfic, and I would like your opinions. **

**Heart you all who follow my story, and those who review! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: On our way to the guild?

Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own FT.

* * *

Rogue's POV

As soon as Sting recovered, he didn't hesitate to gulf down the food Lucy had prepared for us.  
"Oi, Fairy, is there any more?" he asked the blonde Mage.  
"Uh, no, Sting. And you shouldn't eat so much! You'll get fat and ugly," she said, and then mumbled, "although you're already ugly..."  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
"Good! Now I'm going to bed, in the morning we are going to the guild, whether you like it or not!" she said.  
"Thank you for the lovely dinner, Lucy," I said, while Fro and Lector nodded along. I looked at Sting expectantly, waiting for him to thank Lucy for her kindness.  
"Don't look at me like that," he said barely making a sound, "she should be grateful I'm allowing her to feed me!"  
"Whatever," said Lucy, "Good night Rogue, Fro, Lector."  
And she left us in her leaving room, and we settled in her couches.  
"You didn't have to be so rude," I told Sting.  
"Fro thinks so too."  
"Fro! Don't be stupid Sting is the strongest! He can be rude to whoever he wants!" said the brown-red exceed.  
"Why does it matter? She knows exactly damn well I loved her food, if I didn't I wouldn't have even touched it," he said matter-of-factly, "Good night, Rogue."

-The next morning-

"Rogue, wake up," said Fro's voice, "where's Sting?"  
Huh? "I don't know Fro, is Lector here?"  
"Yes, he's next to Fro."  
"Then Sting is probably here too," I told my cat.  
I got up to look for Sting, and there he was. In Lucy's bed. Again.  
"Are we going to the guild?" I asked.  
"Uhh, yeah five more- STING GET OUT!" yelled Lucy.  
After Lucy and Sting argued and got ready we headed out to the guild.  
All the way through I tried preparing myself mentally, but nothing had prepared me for what was waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry this is kinda short. I had a really awful weekend and this is all my mind could do. Don't worry I'll be back!:$**

**R&R?c:**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: This is Fairy Tail?

Disclaimer: don't own FT.

* * *

Sting's POV

As we stood in the entrance of Fairy Tail, I was amazed at the sight.  
A huge banner hung on the ceiling,  
"Welcome Sting and Rogue!"  
A welcome committee? Well, after all I am doing them a favor by joining.  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail," said the white-haired woman. I knew her from The Weekly Sorcerer. She was a model or something, and from what I'd seen at the games, I shouldn't get on her bad side.  
"Well, this is was expected," said the Master, "Now, Sting, Rogue. I hear you wanna join my guild?"  
"Yes, sir," said Rogue.  
"Very well, I take it your kitties are part of the pack, eh?" He asked.  
"Yes, if Lector and Fro are not allowed we will leave immediately," said my partner.  
"Very well," was this guy drunk? "Mira, bring the stamp! We have four new recruits! WE MUST CELEBRATE!"  
"Real men celebrate for new comrades!"  
said another white-haired guy.  
I saw Rogue glance at me, not knowing what to do.  
I didn't know what to do either, so I shrugged and allowed the barmaid to stamp my shoulder.  
"What color would you like it?" She asked.  
"Pink," I mumbled and she just smiled at me.  
"How funny," she started, "Lucy's the only other person with a pink mark."  
I just looked at her like she was crazy, and she moved along to Lector.  
"Brats! Be nice to them! And make sure you party well!" said Master Makarov.  
I stared at the tiny man. He was totally sloshed. This was the Master of the strongest guild in Fiore?  
For some reason I found myself believing that maybe this wasn't so bad. I mean Sabertooth mages had to prove try were worthy of being there. In here they accepted you in the blink of an eye.  
"Enjoying the party?" Asked Lucy.  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
"Why are you sulking? Why haven't you touched your drink?" she asked, "look! Even Rogue is getting along!"  
I looked to where my partner sat in a table next to a blue-haired girl, and a black exceed. The black exceed, I could've sworn, was almost drooling over Fro.  
"Well, Rogue is adaptable, beside the girl looks exactly his type," I told the blonde girl.  
"Oi, Lucy! Lets have a drinking contest!" yelled a brown-haired girl. Was this the girl that broke the MPF?  
'Good thoughts, Sting, you can't hate them that much'  
"I'll pass Cana," said Lucy. Cana frowned, but then turned to me, "what about you, Dragon Slayer? Or are you scared to be beaten by a girl?"  
That's it. "You're on, drunkie!"  
"Don't worry," she said, "I'll go easy in you!"  
"Good luck Sting!" Said Lucy.  
"Only real men participate in drinking contest with Cana," said Elfman, getting ready to participate as well.  
"I will beat Sting!" Exclaimed Natsu.  
"Oi, Flamehead! You shouldn't brag, because I will beat you!" Said a guy who was wearing only his boxers.  
"Gray," said Lucy sternly, "clothes."  
"Shit, where'd they go?"  
As we all sat with Cana, ready for the contest, I saw Rogue smile.  
'Now that's new'  
Maybe, just maybe we'd found a new home.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Am I awesome or what? I just had to make Lily fall for Fro, it's plainly adorable! 3  
And I think the story will really take off from here! Hopefully you guys will keep reading and giving me your support!  
As said before, I really heart you all who read, review, follow, favorite, anything!(x**  
Oh and I'm thinking if doing some one-shots, so tell me which pairing you'll like to see!:D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Future predicting and random confessions?

Disclaimer: I do not own FT, if I did, I would be an awesome Dragon Slayer!:p

Lucy's POV

As expected Sting got wasted. Well, not wasted but drunk enough.  
"Blondiiieeeee-" he hiccuped, "take me homeeeee!"  
Rogue, who was still at Levy's table with Lily and Fro, rushed over to help carry the drunk White Dragon Slayer.  
"No,no,no," I said, "Rogue, your staying! This dumb butt is not gonna ruin your night! Go and enjoy the party, it's for both of you!"  
"But Lucy, how will you carry this idiot all the way to your house?" the Shadow Dragon Slayer asked.  
"I'm not. Open Gate of the Bull, Taurus!"  
"Lucyyyyy, your body is soooo hooot!" said my Spirit.  
"Taurus, help me carry this guy home, please!" I told him.  
"Yes, Lucyyyy!"  
And with that we left for my house.

-In another part of the guild-

Cana stared as one of Lucy's Spirits took Sting. She smiled to herself, remembering something that Wakaba had said about her a long time ago.  
_'Cana's predictions are pretty spot on'_  
And now looking at the two blondes leaving together, she knew he was right.

-Back to Lucy-

"Please don't throw up," I mumbled.  
"Fairyyyy," Sting said, as he struggled to get up from the couch, "Come nurse mee!"  
Geez, isn't he demanding? Whatever, it's either nurse him or clean his mess.  
"I'm going!" After I said that I heard low snores coming from my bedroom.  
'Great just great, now he's in my bed!'  
I went into the bedroom with a wet, warm towel in hand.  
I stopped in the door way.  
Sting looked so... so peaceful. I felt a pang in my stomach. What was going on?  
I moved to the bed, and sat next to Sting. I slowly took his vest and shirt off. Seriously, why would anyone wear half a shirt? That's just bad fashion!  
Lost in my thoughts, I became oblivious to the fact that Sting had woken up.  
"Like what you see?" he asked sleepily.  
Yes. "No, now quit distracting me, I'm trying to cast a small healing spell," I told him. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I didn't know there were spells to un-drunk you."  
"When you read a lot, you learn a lot," I told him.  
"You know," he mumbled, "you are really beautiful."  
I started to say something, but he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I just had to put some fluff. Excuse my fluffiness.(:**

**So whatcha think?  
It's almost my thanksgiving break, so I'll probably finish it by then!(:  
Heart you all who read, review,follow, and everything else.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Mixed feelings?

Disclaimer: I do not own FT. If I did, it probably wouldn't have as many fans. X(

* * *

Rogue's POV

As I walked home, I couldn't help but to think about Lucy. For some reason, I like her. A lot. At first I thought I was under a love spell. But of course I couldn't be, those were banned years ago, and Love magic is really, really rare. From what I saw tonight, no one present in Fairy Tail possessed that magic. Speaking of them, that girl, Levy, her magic is truly amazing.  
I mean, she made Kiwis for Fro, which got my cat, and Gajeel's cat really happy. My thoughts diverted to Sting. I was mad at him, but at the same time I was worried.  
"Rogue!" yelled a voice behind me.  
"Levy-san, what are you doing here?" I asked the blunnete.  
"I was walking to Fairy Hills, it's this way," she pointed to the path I was heading.  
"Oi, please allow me to walk you."  
"Uh, sure," she said shyly. To be honest this girl was really pretty. Small and fragile, and quite the opposite of Lucy.  
"You're staring, why are you staring? Is there something on my face?" She panicked.  
"Oh no, Levy-san! I'm sorry if my staring made you uncomfortable!" I said.  
"Call me Levy, I am probably younger than you!" She smiled brightly.  
After a little more walking we arrived at Fairy Hills.  
"Thank you for walking me home, Rogue," said the Solid Script Mage.  
"No problem, Levy."  
She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, "Good night, Rogue."  
I stood paralyzed, not knowing what to do and she walked away.  
I walked home, blushing fiercely, and replaying the kiss over and over again.  
As I entered Lucy's home, I saw Lector and Frosch sleeping in the small couch. I headed to the long one, knowing that Sting was probably in Lucy's bed. He was confused about his feelings, and he didn't know what to do. As he laid his head in the pillow, he closed his eyes with two images; Levy and Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy chappie. I suck. Excuse me while I go sulk in a corner.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: She's Mine?

Disclaimer: I do not own FT.

* * *

Sting's POV

I woke up, with no headache, no hangover, and no Lucy. Where is she?  
"Blondie?" I called out.  
"Shhh," she said from somewhere, "Rogue, and the cats are still asleep, don't make much noise. I'm heading out to the guild, the rent is soon to come and I need to get a job!"  
"I'll go with you!"  
"Don't yell! And you're only allowed to come if you promise not to destroy anything!"  
"Okay," I whispered, "I promise not to destroy anything!"

-At the guild-

Hmmm, so this is how Fairy Tail look after a night if partying?  
There were broken tables and chairs. A very drunk Cana laid on one of the tables that had been left unbroken. And Mira was just there polishing glasses and taking orders from the early birds such as us.  
Lucy grabbed a random request from the board and gave it to Mira, "Sting and I are taking this, Mira!"  
"Oi, Lucy at least have some breakfast!" replied the Takeover Mage.  
"Kyaaa- but I wanna leave already!" She said, like the spoiled brat she is.  
"What did you call me?" said Blondie.  
Oops, "A spoiled brat."  
"Mirajane, gimme my usual," she said and sat down. The barmaid complied, and after that she stood in front of me and said, "you should apologize Sting."  
I grunted in reply, "Blondie, lets go. It's a long walk to Crocus! And although its a crappy job, I'll help you!"  
As we left the guild hall she yelled "I AM NOT WALKING!"

-At the train station-  
"Tch, I am not getting in that," I said.  
"Oh I forgot, the all mighty White Dragon Slayer is SCARED OF TRAINS!" s she taunted.  
I grabbed her bag, like the true gentleman I am, and put her over my shoulder, "lets go then!"  
As we boarded the train I felt my anxiety go up.  
"Sting put me down," Blondie said as calmly as she could.  
"No, from now on you're mine."

* * *

**A/N: Heeyyy my awesome writing skills are back! C:**

**I'm sorry for the shortness, but that's how I like my chapters!:$ I'm sorry if it upsets anyone. :/  
R&R, and suggestions by PM are welcomed!  
Heart ya all!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Weird job?

Disclaimer: I do not own FT. And that depress me. :$

* * *

Lucy's POV

I thought there wasn't anything more pitiful and funnier than Natsu.  
Boy, was I wrong.  
Seeing the "almighty White Dragon Slayer" motion sick was pretty damn funny. He got all green and couldn't even stand.  
"Hahaha, Sting do you need help?" I asked innocently. He shot a me a glare. Well, I guess the way his face contorted can be called a glare, no?  
"Blondieee," he wailed, "Baby me!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Lector is the one who usually helps me," he said, breathless.  
"Just lay down, Sting. We still have a whole day of travel," I patiently replied.  
"Pleaseeeeee?" he asked. I looked at him and his face was so sincere, I couldn't say no.  
"Fine," I said, "but just this once!"  
He tried to smile, but it looked more like he was trying really hard not to vomit.

-Arriving at Crocus-  
"I am never getting on a train again," said Sting, still a little bit pale.  
"We still have to ride back, you know," I told him.  
Just thinking about it made him go pale, and suppress vomit.  
"Come on, the clients house is that way," I pointed to my right and started walking, the Dragon Slayer trailing behind me.  
"Just out if curiosity, you know, when j was drunk did I do anything stupid?" he asked.  
"You took off your clothes and started twirling around with your peepee hanging out," I answered seriously.  
His right eye started twitching, and u cracked up.  
"Hahahahahahha you should've seen the look in your face!" I had tears in my eyes from laughing.  
"May I ask what's so funny, Blondie?" said a voice that I couldn't recognize.  
"Rufus," Sting called, "what are you doing here?"  
"I came here looking for Miss Heartfilia," the blonde Mage answered.  
"What do you want from me?" I asked skeptically.  
"Well, I am the man that requested the job you took," he smiled.  
"Why would you send a job request to Fairy Tail? You're a Sabertooth Mage! Aren't you supposed to be almighty?" I told him.  
"I am, actually. Now that Sting, Rogue, and their noisy cats are gone, Orga and I are the most powerful men in the guild."  
"You could've never defeated me, Rufus. Don't go taking a tittle that you can't fit," said Sting, coldly.  
"What you say doesn't matter, Lucy took my job offer. Therefore, I think she and I should talk privately," he winked at me.  
Eww, no way in hell was I ever gonna like this guy.  
"Hell you will! Lucy and I both took this job, so you won't be speaking to her privately any time!" Now he's jealous?  
"Very well, Miss Lucy, Sting," said Rufus, "your mission is to... Help a me make a girl fall in love with me."

* * *

A/N: Heyyyy! Corny much? Lqtm(:  
So, I have a story to share with you all.  
I was reading this FT FF, and surprise surprise. It started with Team Natsu kicking Lucy off the team.  
I was like the hell?  
I just hate those kind of FF. I mean seriously? There is NO WAY that Team Natsu will abandon their Nakama.  
The point being, I know my story is a bit OOC, but I'm trying to mold it into something everyone likes. Not something that pisses the hell out of faithful FT followers! :$  
Well guys, that's all from me. I tried my hardest to make it a long chappie!(:  
R&R? C:  
Heart ya all! 3


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: New feelings?

Disclaimer: I am a Latina. Not a Japanese man. Therefore I do not own FT.

Note: This takes place when Lucy and Sting are barely on their way to Crocus!

* * *

Rogue's POV

As I woke up, I noticed two things.  
One, Lucy and Sting were gone.  
Two, Lector was angrily sulking in the corner.  
"Lector? Are you alright?" I asked the exceed.  
"Sting and Lucy went on a mission together. Without me." he replied.  
"Come on, don't mop around! Lets go to the guild and wait for them to come back, or why don't you come on a job with me and Fro?" I told him, cheerfully.  
"What is wrong with you? You never act this happy!" said the brown-red exceed.  
"Fro thinks Rogue is happy with Fairy Tail, and Levy-san!"  
"Whatever the case," I said shyly, "lets go to the guild!"

-At Fairy Tail-

"Hi, Rogue!" said the barmaid, "if you're looking for Sting, he left not long ago. You could still catch the train to Crocus!"  
"No, thank you," I said cooly.  
"Hmmm, well maybe you should take a job!"  
"Yes, I will be doing that," I answered trying to sound cheerful.  
I headed to the request board to find Levy and two guys looking for a job.  
"Levy-sama! Pick whatever job you want!" the two guys cooed.  
Tch. This guys were completely head over heels for Levy-chan.  
"Excuse me," I said quietly, trying to look at the jobs.  
"Oh! Good morning Rogue-kun!" said the bluenette.  
I smiled in response, but then I saw a job that caught my eye. I reached my hand towards it, but another small hand reached for it too.  
"Uh, I-" we both started, "you can take the job!"  
Our united voices had everyone in the guild looking at us.  
"Levy-chan, please take the job," I told her.  
"No, you grabbed it first, it is rightfully yours!" she insisted.  
"Fro thinks you both should take the job together, and take Lector and Fro with you!" said my helpful cat.  
Levy bent down, and picked up Fro, "I agree with Fro, what do you think Rogue?"  
"I agree then." Although in the outside I was calm. In my heart I wondered what was this feeling inside me?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!:D I'm majorly excited to where this story is going!**

**,**

**Although it changed it original path (because I just love Sticy) I'm sorry if this upsets anyone!:/ Hopefully you'll keep reading my story! And I'm sorry if my last note made anyone upset! It was just my opinion!:$ Also, I want to apologize for this long notes! It's just blah! Enough ranting!  
R&R? C:**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Seductive Propositions?

Disclaimer: I do not own FT.

* * *

Sting's POV

To say I was amazed at Rufus request was a surprise, is very understandable.  
But Lucy, being the crazy person she is, said, "Of course! Who is the lucky girl?"  
I stared at her, with my mouth opened.  
"She is.. Umm well, this may not be of your liking Miss Lucy, but umm," Rufus said.  
"It's Minerva," I said, as I realized who he was talking about.  
"Mi-minerva?"  
"I understand if you don't want to do it Miss Lucy," he said quietly.  
"I will do it!" Lucy said, "as a Mage of Fairy Tail! And I won't fail!"  
I had to admire her courage. As far as I knew, Minerva didn't feel love.  
"Here's half the pay and some extra ash for lodging," he handed her an envelope, "inside are more details and what you will need in order to accomplish the task. I look forward to your results Miss Lucy, arrogant bastard," he said to me as he left.  
"You serious about this?" I asked Blondie, as we walked to the hotel.  
"Why wouldn't I? He seems nice, I mean aside from the Gray incident, and if he wants help making a girl fall for him, that's right up my alley!" she answered smiling.  
She really had a beautiful smile.  
Stop it, Sting. She'll never like you that way.  
After a long, comfortable silence, we reached the hotel.  
"WHAT? What do you mean you only have ONE ROOM left!" Lucy shrieked.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but it is tourist time of the year," said the lady behind the counter.  
"We'll take it," I said.  
"Sting! You perv-"  
"Quit it, Blondie," she was now giving me a headache. Of course she didn't so I grabbed her bag, and started walking to our room. She followed, and I realized she had gotten quiet.  
"Finally," I mumbled.  
"Be quiet!" she snapped.  
Jeez, mood swings much. I opened the door for the room and stepped in. It was really cozy, and homelike (not that I would know, since I didn't have a home).  
Lucy, despite being a crazy psycho, said "this feels so homey, don't you think?"  
"Don't know, don't care!" I said as I laid on the bed.  
"At least take a shower," said Blondie, "you still smell from the train."  
"Look who's talking!" I retorted.  
"I-I don't smell bad! You bastard that walks like a penguin!"  
"Well, if you really want me to shower... Shower with me," I said seductively.  
Lucy just blushed.

-In some other part of Crocus-

"You were right," Rufus said, "she insisted on taking even after I told her the girl was Minerva."  
"Hahaha, dumb Fairy. And Sting too," said a voice, "this will finally bring Sting back to his senses. Don't you think?"  
Rufus just smiled at the voice. But his smile wasn't friendly, it was evil.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy! Sorry for not updating! But I've had soooo much homework! And besides the story isn't getting much love lately!:$  
So what about that little twist in the end, eh? I know! I'm so weird!  
Also, if you guys have been keeping up with the manga, you probably are as excited as me to see what happens whe the twelve Zodiac keys are together! D:  
I'm massively excited! :D  
So, R&R?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: His weird attitude?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, it would be updated daily.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I blushed at Sting's suggestion, and I realized he was leaning closer. I took this as my opportunity to ran to the shower. Sting already had his eyes closed, expecting to find my lips, but he only met air.  
"I'll shower then you can go okay?" I said as I locked the door.  
I stripped quickly, and turned on the water. What was going on? What was this weird feeling in my stomach?  
Sting had been acting different towards me, as if he wanted something from me. I didn't understand his weird attitude. I sighed, oh how I need Cana's and Erza's advise right now!  
I shut the water down, and started drying myself. I heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice that said, "Oi, Blondie! Hurry up! I ordered room service, it should be here when I get out of the shower!"  
There he goes again with the mood swings. Seriously, had any human being in this planet ever understood this guy?  
I quickly changed into my pajamas, a white tank top and small black shorts, and headed out.  
"Geez, calm down and shower quickly!" I told the White Dragon Slayer.  
"Oi! Don't boss me aro-" he took in my appearance, blushed and then headed to the bathroom without another word.  
I smiled, knowing that he either liked my outfit or was way more innocent than me, which of course could be possible.  
From what I've learned about dragon slayers and their perspectives of love (I learned everything from Levy, since she did a huge research, for no reason. *cough* Gajeel *cough*) they had a certain season were they would look for a mate, and when they found someone that interested them, they would mark them temporarily. This mark showed to other dragon slayers that the girl or boy already had an owner. If the dragon slayer became uninterested or it simply wouldn't work, within the time frame of two weeks, the dragon slayer could take the mark away and be free to find someone else. I thought about this as I waited for the food to come, and wondered if it was maybe Sting's mating season. Hmmm, maybe that'll explain his weird moods.  
As I laid there, thinking about Sting's weird attitude, said man came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel.  
I mean don't get me wrong, I am used to seeing people naked because of Gray's stripping habit, but Sting? Nope, I couldn't handle that!  
"Put on some clothes!" I told him.  
"Why? You should be glad! After all there is no one at Fairy Tail with a body this sexy!" he answered.  
"For your information, Gray is wayyy hotter than you!" I said.  
"And how do you know this? Have you seen him naked?"  
"Indeed, I have."  
He looked at me, and I saw his eyes look panicked.  
"You are a filthy person, Heartfilia, I did not know you were that kind of girl" he stated simply.  
"What? No! I meant I have seen him naked because he has the habit of stripping! It's not like I see him naked by choice!" I quickly said.  
"Whatever," he said, "Food's here."  
He opened the door and gave the man some jewels, he set the tray with our food in the small table in the room, and walked into the bathroom again.  
"Hurry, Sting! I'm very hungry!" I whinnied.  
"Then eat without me," he replied as he walked out wearing pajama pants only.  
"What is wrong with you?" I asked.  
"Why don't you go ask Gray, since he is wayyy hotter than me."  
"Seriously? This is what it's all about?"  
"Lucy," he said, "lets just eat, I'm tired and hungry and I want to sleep."  
"Okay," I said and we ate quietly.  
After we were done I saw Sting head for the couch, since there was only one bed.  
"Why are you going to the couch?" I asked him.  
"I know you'd rather sleep with Gray, so I might as well take the couch," he replied bitterly.  
"Fine. Good night."  
"Night."  
Before I went to bed I quickly, walked by the couch and planted a kiss on his cheek, "thank you for the dinner."  
And with that I left for the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!  
R&R?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A joint mission?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Rogue's POV

The mission Levy and I had picked was fairly easy. It was at Freesia a town a couple of hours away, and the mission was to retrieve an ancient paper from an old cavern and then translate that paper. That's why this had become a joint mission for Levy and me. I would go into the cavern and get the paper, then Levy will translate it.  
As we boarded the train I began to feel uneasy.  
"Fro thinks Rogue is gonna throw up."  
"Yup, he sure is!" said Lector.  
Levy laughed and said, "How would've guessed that one of the almighty twin dragons, could look this ridiculous?"  
"Evil fairy," I said.  
"Fro thinks Rogue shouldn't say that, since he is a fairy too!"  
"You know Rogue, there are ways to cure motion sickness," said the Solid Script Mage.  
"There... Is..?" I tried to say, but before I could, I blacked out.

-Arriving at Freesia-

I woke up to Fro, Lector, and Levy, supporting me inside a room.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"The Freesia Inn, they only had this room left, but fortunately it has two beds," said Levy with a smile.  
"Oh."  
"Fro wants to eat!"  
"Yup, me too!"  
"Would you guys like some fish?" Asked the blue-haired girl.  
"Yes!" Replied the two exceed.  
I watched in awe as Levy wrote the word 'FISH' and suddenly about 50 fish appeared.  
"Magnificent," I mumbled, unsure if she had heard.  
"Thank you," she blushed.  
"Unlike me, you have the power to create," I told her, "you are truly incredible."  
She just blushed and said, "come on let's go to the requester's house!"  
"Fro will wait here, with the fish!" Said Fro.  
"Yup, me too!" Said Lector.  
And with that Levy and I left the room.

When we arrived at the requester's house, he gave us the exact location of the cave and we went off, not knowing what awaited for us...

* * *

**A/N: So I read the most recent manga, and watched the latest episode, and I must say... I FREAKING LOVE FAIRY TAIL!  
I just hearted how awesome the manga was! I love Pisces and her son! Also, I get bored sometimes, so if anyone has a recommendation for an fanfic to read, please tell me!  
And I know this chapter sucks, but right now I'm basically going for a Sticy!  
Sorry if someone doesn't like it!:/  
Well, R&R?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The mission?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Sting's POV

I woke up feeling disoriented. I suddenly remembered everything; the mission, Rufus, Lucy talking about Gray.  
Damn her, freaking Blondie.  
"Oi, Sting are you up?" said the Celestial Mage's voice.  
"No. Shut it. I want to sleep some more," I answered her.  
"Okay!" she said, "I'll meet with Rufus alone then!"  
In a matter of seconds I got up, a put my boots on.  
"Let's go," I told her.  
We found Rufus waiting for us at a park near the hotel. When he saw us he said, "Lovely weather." He then handed us a paper. Lucy read it and nodded, while smiling at the masked man, "I'll try my best, Rufus-San!"  
Rufus smiled at her, but his eyes said something completely different.  
"Quit it."  
"Quit what?" He asked me. Lucy looked confused at our exchange of words.  
"Stop looking at her," I told the Memory-make Mage. Again, Lucy looked confused, but then she blushed.  
"Oh. That. Don't worry Sting-San, I already memorized her," he said with a smirk.  
I was ready to punch him, but Lucy beat me to it.  
"You perverted!" she yelled, "Fuck you an your fucking request! We're going home Sting!"  
She started walking away, in the direction of the hotel and I followed suit, laughing all the way, at the sight of a "powerful" Mage lying on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Short Chappie. Yeah, I suck. Hate me, but I have not felt like writing. One of my favorite singer died today, and this took my mind off it for like 10 minutes. Also, I'm sorry guys, I'll only update every once a month. Forgive how lame this story is becoming, I am thinking of putting it down. Whatcha think? Should I?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Is this love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy's POV

'HOW DARE HE?' I mentally screamed, frustrated on the outcome of the mission.  
"Guess we'll be heading home," said Sting.  
"Yes, and about that, how long do you plan to stay on my house?"  
"Well, you see, here's the thing, as soon as Rogue and I get enough money, we'll leave," he said with smirk.  
"Aren't you like, super rich?" I asked him, because, well, he is according to Lector, the best dragon slayer ever.  
"Nah, see, the money we got in our missions, went to live a luxurious life," he said, "Rogue probably has some savings, but me? Hell no! Buying women and food is more important!"  
"You're disgusting!"  
"Hey, I have my needs," he said as he walked closer to me.  
"I thought dragon slayers only mated once," I was backing away slowly.  
"True, but with the person we mark," he started, "for example, if I mark you right now, for the rest of my life I would only mate with you. You would become my wife, have my children and we could live happily ever after. Or you could reject the mark after we mate, and screw me over."  
I was so into his story I hadn't realize we were practically about to kiss.  
"What do you mean by "reject the mark"?" I asked him, and moved to the sit on the bed. He shrugged, "it means you don't want to be with me."  
"Yeah," I said, "I get that, but the screw over part?"  
"Of all the things to hear, you only heard the screwing?" He asked. I stuck my tongue out at him, an he laughed, "it means I won't love anyone, I won't have kids, I will be lost in the sadness of rejection, and eventually die of heartbreak..."  
I had my mouth open, not because of the explanation, but because he said it with such sadness that it seemed as he was afraid it will happen.  
I simply said "oh" and started heading for the door to go home.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you guys enjoy my interpretation of a dragon slayer's mark? I made everything up, so don't go getting any ideas!:  
Also if you guys know any good LaxusxLucy and StiLu fanfics please tell me! I heart those fanfics and will love to read all of them!(:  
R&R?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Homecoming?

**Mini A/N: double chapter! Love ya'll! 3**

Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Rogue's POV

The ride back home was really awkward. We completed the mission as requested, but we got and experience that I will never forget.  
Levy wouldn't look at me, I had a hard time focusing on her since my motion sickness was coming on too strong.  
I remembered the way things went on the mission.

_"Rogue, don't move!" I heard Levy yell.  
"Huh? Why?"  
"It's a love enchantment!" She replied.  
Too late._

"Levy," I said, now controlled since we had arrived at Magnolia. After walking to the guild and calling her name a few more time she answered.  
"Don't." she whispered lightly, "lets not talk about this. I know Erza will murder you if she found out, and Gajeel will surely help her."  
I smiled at her, "Will we tell Lucy?"  
The blue-haired Mage shook her head, blushed, and said, "No, she will probably tell Mira, and if Mira knows we're screwed."  
"Alright, if that is what Levy-San wishes." I told her.  
Levy stopped in the middle of the road. we were almost at guild, but out of earshot, "Why are you using San in my name? After what happened, I don't believe we should be so respectful to one another."  
"You said you didn't want to talk about it, Levy-San, so after we cross the door to the guild," I started walking, and turned back to see her face, "I will never speak to you again."

* * *

Sting's POV

We had arrived at the guild, and to out surprise, Levy and Rogue went on a mission together.  
"Ooooh, so Levy-Chan is interested in Rogue! That is so cuteeee!" Said Lucy.  
"Not as cute as you," whispered the stripper. I couldn't help but to hear what with my amazing dragon ears.  
"Did you say something Gray?" Asked barmaid.  
"No! Nothing, gottagobye!" and just like that he left.  
I looked at barmaid, and sure enough she was looking at me, "Sting, please don't break the glass!"  
"Whatcha talkin' bout? I ain't breaking no glass!" I told her, but then I noticed that my grip on said glass was tighter and it kept getting tighter.  
"Well that mission was a failure, although we did get something out of it. Didn't we Sting?" said Blondie.  
For a moment I thought about the little jealousy attack I had against the stripper.  
Uh-oh. She was going to tell barmaid!  
"Blondie, lets go home! I'm tired!" I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her through the back door of the guild.  
"You aren't tired," said Lucy, "you slept the whole ride back!"  
I started walking and tried to drag her along with me, but the witch stood her ground.  
"I am not moving from here until you tell me why the rush to get home!" she yelled. I sighed. She was so difficult sometimes. I strode to her and I one swift movement grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder.  
"STING! YOU IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN!"  
"Only if you say I'm the most attractive man you've ever met, and that you want my body!" I told her, and with a smug smirk in my face I carried her home.

* * *

**A/N: I had fun writing this!:3 now whatcha guys thing happened between Rogue and Levy?  
Also have you guys read my oneshots?  
If not, you should!  
And whatcha guys thing of the recent manga? I died at the beginning and end. I just know my girlfriend (Erza, who I totally love, and no I'm not a lesbian (x) is going to beat the bitch Minerva!  
Well, R&R?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Not Good Enough For These Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Sting and Lucy will totally be in love with each other.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I really didn't know what the heck was going on with Sting but he seemed in a huge hurry.

"Will you calm down? What's the big rush?!" I told him, well yelled since I was still being carried in his muscular shoulders.

"Shut it, blondie," he said, "and I think you need to stop eating so much, you're heavy!" Sting said with a laugh.

"YOU IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN THIS SECOND!"

My little spat had attracted many looks, but thankfully, before anyone could step up to defend, we were in my apartments doorstep. I started getting out my key when I noticed that Sting was no longer next to me.

'Maybe some magical creature kidnap him and is doing experiments with him right this second!' I am sure I looked pretty dumb since the next thing I knew I was daydreaming, about little green creatures experimenting with the White Dragon Slayer.

Sting opened the door, and smirked, "Oi, blondie! Quit daydreaming 'bout me!"

"Actually I was thinking about Gray." The look on Sting's face was priceless.

"Tch, what do you freaking see in that stripper?!" He shouted, his face looked distressed, "do you like him that much? Well, then fucking go out with him... Dumb blondie..."

While we walked inside I wondered, 'Is he jealous?'

"Are you jealous?" I asked him, masking the surprise I was feeling.

"You bet your pretty face I am! Can't you see I like you? But obviously you're in love with the Popsicle, and he seems to like you back. Seriously just go out with him! Since apparently my feelings are not good enough!"

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahahaha cliffhanger! Because YOLO! :3 I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I have been so busy with school and I just can't find time, and I suck :$ so whatcha think? I know it may be short but hey it's something :/  
Thank you for bearing with me and my sucky chappies, I think I'm ending this in the next two chapters so yeah...**


	24. Chapter 24

**ChapterChapter 24: you clumsy, idiotic dragon.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail. If I did I totally wouldn't mindfuck the fans like Hiro is totally doing with the recent mangas!.-.**

* * *

Rogue's POV

I saw when Sting had dragged Lucy out of the guild. I was about to go after them but Levy stood in front of me, defiant.

"Please stop this," she said, and to my dismay she used THE eyes.

For those of you who have never been victims of Levy's eyes consider yourself lucky. It was like a mix of puppy/kitten cuteness and no person in this guild could resist them. And now I was being their victim.

"Fro wants to stay with Levy-chan!" Said my cat, now obviously enchanted by Levy's eyes.

"Levy-san..." I whispered, "lets talk outside."

She then proceeded to write 'FISH' in order to entertain my Exceed, and Fro gladly accepted the gigantic fish.

As soon as we stepped outside I said, "You're the one who wanted it to be this way."

"I know, but you don't have to be so cruel about it! I mean you should've seen the look on your face when Sting was dragging Lu-chan out!"

"What does that have to do with anything? It's not like it matter to you Levy! You left that very cl-" Rogue was the silenced by the tiny blue-haired Mage who was kissing him.

'Is the spell still in effect? I need to detach her from me,' Rogue thought.

But somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it.

* * *

Lucy's POV

'Ha. Wow Sting really? Really? That's how you decided to confess?' She thought.

Lucy then sat on the ground, positioning herself between Sting's legs. Her elbows were on his knees, their noses almost touching.

"You really are dense aren't you?" She whispered, never once making eye contact with him.

Sting then grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards, " I'm a dragon slayer, and the best one when it comes to it. I'm smart, handsome, strong, I'm anything you would like for me to be. But..." He mumbled, " when it comes to you... When it comes to you I'm absolutely and extraordinarily stupid."

Lucy couldn't stop staring into those blue eyes. "Your eyes will be the death of me" she said, "but yes I like you too. Very, very much, you clumsy, idiotic dragon."

* * *

**A/N: I only have one more chapter to go for this one. I may have rushed things but hey can you blame me? I'm just In loveeeeee with this couple!  
I hope you guys are still reading!  
If you guys have any idea on what my next story should be about, please do tell me, I haven't written in a while and it seems it relaxes me.  
Bear with me just a little longer, and ya know, R&R?**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The End.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail. :c

* * *

Lucy's POV

I couldn't believe it. Levy-chan is getting married before me. And to the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

To top it off, Levy-chan is pregnant!

Not that the guild knows. Only the Dragon Slayers and their keen sense of smell detected the other person inside of Levy, but they didn't say anything.

"Blondie, are you ready?" asked my boyfriend, Sting.

"For the love of all that's holy will you please stop calling me Blondie? You're blond too!" I exclaimed as I turned to look at him.

Damn. He was so attractive.

Sting stood at the doorway, in his suit. His blue tie was loosened and he looked like he just wanted this to be over.

"What? Why are you staring?" he smirked, "Are you falling for me? 'Cause I hate to tell you but I have a girlfriend."

"Hmmm, she's probably not as attractive as me," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Can she kiss like this?" I lightly kissed his lips, and I was satisfied with the small sharp breath he drew.

"Lucy, do you think Rogue will be mad if we're a little bit late?"

'Huh?'

"Because," said the blonde Dragon Slayer, "we are."

He then proceeded to take me to the bed.

And nonetheless, we were late.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end guys! It's been a pleasure writing for you! I hope you liked the ending!**

**I still don't know if there's gonna be a sequel, but keep an eye out for my other fics! I might do something inspired on what my favorite author here did, so yeah! **

**R&R?**


	26. Chapter 26

Hey, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter!

It isn't _

All of you who read this I ask you to pleaseeeeeeee go to my profile and vote on the poll!

It will be open until next week and I would like all you guy's opinions so I can now what my next move will be.

Kay? Love ya'll who are actually following me and my stories!


End file.
